


Untitled Hawkeye Challenge Fic

by SuspiciousPenguin



Series: The Bird Nerds and the Bee's Knees [7]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Challenge fic, F/M, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousPenguin/pseuds/SuspiciousPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in response to a writing challenge to get my juices flowing because I have been terrible about keeping up with my series. This is dialogue only, and nothing really happens in it, but I thought I would share regardless. Also, the H^2 is not at the forefront at all. It's only mentioned a bit at the end. Sorry about that. It still fits in with the series, just not really with the overall plot or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Hawkeye Challenge Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!! I am so sorry that I've been gone for so long, and this is all that I have to offer as an apology fic. So how about I make it up to you all by posting another part to the series this weekend? Would that be acceptable?
> 
> So this fic is in response to a writing challenge. The parameters were "write a 3-400 word story, told only using dialogue, that centers on the topic of reality setting in". The Hawkeyes showed up in my brain, and suddenly I had a fic. This has nothing to do with the rest of the series, but it fits in, and I thought I might share it anyway because it does take place in the series... Somewhere. Anyway, feel free to ignore this, but it turned out a lot better than I thought it would. And stay tuned for the next actual part of the series!!

 “Clint?”

“…”

“Clint!”

“Ow, what the futz, Katie? I’m right here.”

“You weren’t answering me. So what do you think?”

“I… Think you’re right?”

“Clint…”

“Then I think the other person was wrong?”

“ _Clint_.”

“I-“

“You weren’t listening.”

“I just didn’t hear you was all. Okay, what was it?”

“I was asking what you think I should do for my sister’s birthday.”

“I dunno, what did you do last year?”

“Well, I wanted to do something different this year, but normally my dad and Heather take us both out for - oh my god.”

“Katie?”

“Oh my god, Clint… I _have_ to do something different this year.”

“Why do you - oh.”

“Yeah.”

“The ‘secret white collar crime’ thing.”

“Yeah, that thing. _Futz_.”

“Well, couldn’t you just…”

“I don’t think you understand, Clint. I walked away from them. Oh, my god. I can never go back. What if this was a mistake? Oh, god, I really burned that bridge; I…”

“Aw, Katie, come on, don’t cry… I mean, you can still do something with your sister, right? And I can help you set up a dinner or something. Have her and her husband over?”

“I… Yeah, yeah, I can still spend the day with her. Go shopping, or… I mean, maybe not have them over. The apartment is disgusting, and I’m pretty sure Lucky buried a bone or something under the carpet. But maybe I can make her some cupcakes or something? You can help make the filling.”

“We can see if Tony will let us have a party at the tower. That could be fun, right?”

“That… Actually would be perfect. The tower has a great view. We can invite a bunch of her friends and some of the other Avengers - it’ll be a ton of fun.”

“And you don’t even have to invite your dad.”

“Even better. He doesn’t get to rub elbows with superheroes this time.”

“Screw him.”

“Damn right.”

“Hey, Katie?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Oh, come on, don’t be sappy.”

“I do.”

“I love you, too, dork. Now, come on. We have a party to plan.”


End file.
